<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unico by RioluZX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589038">Unico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX'>RioluZX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boruto - Freeform, M/M, Mitsuki - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aun cuando Boruto consiguio que Mitsuki regresara no puede evitar sentir que aun hay cosas que decirse entre ellos, ahora sabe mas cosas de su extraño amigo, de donde proviene, que es y al mismo tiempo que lo conoce mas, siente que realmente no lo hace, mas aun, no sabe si sus sentimientos por el siguen siendo los mismo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuki &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eco</p><p>Cada paso que llegaba a dar por aquel lugar resonaba cada vez más fuerte, perforando sus oídos como si quisiera destacarle que se encontraba solo en ese tenebroso lugar, a su alrededor todo lucia como un laboratorio cualquiera, frascos con diferentes químicos, maquinaria monitoreando diferentes señales, sin embargo lo que más destacaba eran los contenedores que se ubicaban en fila a su izquierda, enormes tanques llenos de un líquido transparente que dudaba mucho fuera simple agua, a cada paso que daba podía notar como algunos pasaban de esta vacíos a poseer un pequeño ser en su interior, con cada vista los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a resonar junto con sus pisadas, pronto comenzó a correr apresurado, viendo como aquel ser a cada frasco se encontraba creciendo, pasando de diferentes fases a adoptar una forma más humanoide pero todos compartían lo mismo, piel blanca y pálida como la misma luna, cabello que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer con un leve tono azulado, más sin embargo ninguno de ellos tenía los ojos abiertos, todos poseían la misma expresión serena y calmada como si estuvieran sumidos en un profundo sueño, diferentes cables los mantenían conectados a diferentes máquinas que monitoreaban su estado, no eran seres humanos, eran experimentos, seres creados artificialmente y cuya sola apariencia era un tortura en el corazón del joven que los observaba, buscando desesperado a uno en particular apresuró el paso sintiendo temor, podían parecerse a él en cada mínimo detalle pero él sabía que ninguno era a quien estaba buscando, sus piernas se movían más rápido y pronto comenzó a llamar su nombre, esperando una respuesta pero el eco de sus propios sonidos era lo que recibía, repentinamente todos los contenedores dejaron de aparecer, la habitación ahora era iluminada por dos velas que revelaban a un hombre sentado en un trono, su cabello negro era largo, su piel era pálida como a quien buscaba, sus ojos amarillos similares....no, eso era una mentira, pues los ojos del joven a quien buscaba siempre lo veían con cariño o interés, ese hombre adulto solo lo observaban de un modo soberbio, como si se hubiera divertido al observar sus reacciones y cuanto se había esforzado. </p><p>-No tienes que buscarlo, si muere, simplemente haré otro-</p><p>Aquellas palabras hicieron todo a su alrededor temblar, comenzó a sentirse mareado, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez hasta que finalmente todo fue reemplazado por una luz, con la respiración despertó para sentarse en su cama, sus manos apretaban la sabana mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, un lugar típico de cualquier joven de su edad, el sol se colaba por la ventana mostrando que ya había amanecido, su reloj en su mesa de noche mostraba que apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba su mano en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos aún acelerados y las imágenes aún presentes en su mente, con una mano aparto sus mechones rubios de su frente, sintiendo un leve sudor en esta producto de su fuerte despertar. </p><p>-Otra vez-susurro mientras abrazaba suavemente sus rodillas.</p><p>Aquella pesadilla comenzaba a volverse una rutina para Boruto Uzumaki, era algo que lo había estado atormentado y solo quería golpear a su estúpido cerebro por eso, actualmente no debía tener motivo alguno para estar preocupado, ese problema ya había sucedido y se había superado, no habían amenazas a su vida, no habían enemigos o alguna catástrofe acercándose, al menos eso es lo que se había dicho a sí mismo pero tal parecía que la verdad lo alcanzaba por más que quisiera evitarlo, fue cosa de días en que todo su mundo se sacudió como si un terremoto hubiera ocurrido, enfrento serpientes gigantes, confronto un golpe de estado, perdió su licencia como ninja, podía superar fácilmente todos esos sucesos pues no habían sido tan impactantes en su vida, más bien, la adrenalina de aquellos momentos finalmente se había pasado, más sin embargo había uno que fue un impacto más fuerte de lo que él esperaba resistir. </p><p>Él se fue</p><p>Mitsuki, su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo una noche sin aviso ni señal alguna se había ido, traicionado a la aldea para irse con otros sujetos que no planeaban ningún bien, los causantes de que pasará por tantas dificultades....no, la verdad es que nada de eso era verdad, nadie lo obligó a nada, el mismo fue tras el para poder encontrarlo, el quiso detenerlo, hacer que regresara a su lado y discutir cual fuera el asunto que lo llevó a hacer eso como los compañeros que eran, sin embargo no tuvo otra respuesta más que esa era "su voluntad", fue su terquedad e inmadurez los que le impidieron ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de Mitsuki en ese momento, aún si lo hubiera hecho no dudaba en que se habría equivocado, pues conforme había avanzado por ese camino para encontrarlo, más verdades descubría en el trayecto, cosas que sacudieron toda idea que tenía sobre él, cosas que jamás considero, que jamás pregunto y fue en ese punto que se dio cuenta de algo, no lo conocía para nada, no conocía a quien decía que era su mejor amigo ni siquiera un poco, lo peor era que jamás se había tomado el tiempo en conocerlo, asumiendo que siempre estaría ahí para él y habría tiempo de sobra, sin embargo, ese evento le hizo darse cuenta que no era realmente un amigo para él....quizás, ni siquiera Mitsuki lo consideraba realmente su amigo después de ello. </p><p>-"No pienses en eso"-se regañó a si mismo sintiendo una punzada en su pecho por tales ideas, no tenía ánimos para volver a dormir y por ello decidió levantarse para empezar su rutina de cada día.</p><p>No podía dejar que esos eventos estuvieran persiguiéndolo eternamente, él era un ninja después de todo, si se distraía por eso en alguna misión podría ser su muerte, lo tenía presente pero al mismo tiempo era solo un niño de 13 años, debería ser normal reaccionar como tal, dirigiéndose a la ducha espero que el agua caliente apartara todas esas ideas, más sin embargo mientras tocaba su cuerpo desnudo ese pensamiento volvía a su mente, el nació a partir de su madre y padre, Mitsuki fue creado, ¿algo como eso los hacía tan diferente?, se negaba a creerlo pero debía aceptar ciertas cosas, su amigo era extraño, tenía un extraño sentido del humor, no entendía ni siquiera una broma o el sarcasmo y eso lo llevaba a situaciones algo incómodas, más que nada cuando este insistía en que era, "su sol", cada vez que lo llamaba de tal manera no podía evitar molestarse, ¿qué tipo de apodo era ese?, uno honesto y cariñoso que sin duda podía mal interpretarse, quería corregirlo, quería mostrarle que estaba mal, pero en cuanto él sonreía de ese modo tan característico que tenía todo eso se iba, se quedaba con las palabras en la boca y perdía la oportunidad de quejarse, algunas veces incluso llegaba a ponerlo nervioso, otras avergonzado de que lo dijera frente a otros, teniendo que pensar cómo evitar que se hicieran ideas de ellos dos, corto el agua de la ducha para poder salir a secarse, asumía haber estado bajo esta por mucho tiempo pues sentía su rostro arderle, viéndose al espejo observo sus mejillas con un leve rubor que prefería ignorar mientras se dirigía a su habitación. </p><p>-Buenos días-saludo al momento que se visto y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, no recibió respuesta alguna, se asomó por la cocina sin encontrar a nadie pero noto que había algo escrito en la pizarra que tenían ahí.</p><p>"Día de visita de abuelos, volvemos a la noche"</p><p>Soltó un suspiro por haber olvidado aquello, reviso el lugar encontrando que le había dejado algo de comer en el horno, al menos su madre se había acordado de él pero como siempre ella exageraba con las porciones pues asumía él comía tanto como su padre, tocino, huevos, bolas de arroz, más que un desayuno eso parecía un almuerzo, no había manera que se comiera todo eso y el silencio de la casa no ayudaba a que se le abriera el apetito, se tiro en el sofá pensando ver la televisión, mientras cambiaba de canales apostaba a que sus amigos estaban desayunando en familia como todos los días, incluso Sarada con su mamá o si tenía suerte con su padre Sasuke, se quedó boca abajo en el sofá soltando un suspiro, meditando unos momentos sobre sus opciones, podía ir a su oficina y proponerle desayunar juntos, pero claro el estaría muy ocupado y aun molesto por cómo había dejado de ser ninja, habían recuperado sus bandas gracias a la kage de la aldea de la roca pero como siempre, Naruto Uzumaki se creía en su derecho de actuar como padre y recalcarle sus errores en esperanza de que aprendiera, descarto esa opción a los pocos momentos, la otra opción era Konohamaru pero la verdad no quería imaginar que le diría o seguro lo haría entrenar antes de la misión, fue entonces que su cerebro reacciono y poco a poco una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro, podía estar solo pero eso podía cambiar, después de todo, conocía a alguien que también lo estaba y lo último que haría sería darle un regaño, más bien, solo se concentraría en el y hacerlo sentirse cómodo en su presencia. </p><p>En cosa de minutos se encontraba saltando por los tejados de la ciudad con la agilidad propia de un ninja, a cada paso que se iba acercando a una serie de apartamentos su sonrisa se hacía un poco más amplia, una vez se encontró frente a una puerta se revisó a sí mismo, esperaba no haberse olvidado nada y entonces dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, fueron unos momentos antes de que esta se abriera dejando ver a quien había ocupado sus pensamientos últimamente. </p><p>-¿Boruto?-cuestiono Mitsuki sorprendido al verlo frente a su puerta y con una mochila en su espalda. </p><p>-Hola, ¿estás solo? -le saludo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del más pálido por su presencia. </p><p>-Con un amigo-respondió mientras una ceja del rubio tembló por esas palabras-¿Quieres pasar? -le propuso moviéndose de la puerta, este no dudo en aceptar mientras ingresaba escaneando con su mirada todo el lugar, mejor dicho, solamente debía mirar la única habitación que era todo ese apartamento a excepción del baño, una cama, un mueble y una ventana, eso era todo lo que había ahí. </p><p>-"Mitsuki necesita un decorador de hogares, o unos posters mínimo, este lugar parece una cárcel"-pensaba mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama pues no veía sillas de ningún tipo alrededor- ¿Y tu amigo? - cuestiono curioso por cómo eran las únicas personas ahí. </p><p>-Está lamiendo tu mano-respondió con esa calmada sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, el rubio inclino su cabeza confundido, bajo la mirada y noto a un pequeño gatito de pelaje negro y blanco olfateando sus dedos para después lamerlos-Mikatsuki, saluda-le pidió al animal que respondió con un maullido. </p><p>-Así que este es tu amigo, mucho gusto-sonrió más relajado mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza escuchándolo ronronear-Oh si, traje algo-mencionó quitándose la mochila. </p><p>-¿Comida?-cuestiono viendo al rubio sin entender porque llevaba esas cajas de almuerzo que sería suficiente para tres personas. </p><p>-Desayuno-lo corrigió mientras lo miraba de reojo-Estaba solo en casa, así que pensé que sería mejor comer junto a alguien que solo, así que vine aquí-se explicó al igual que sacaba uno de sus video juegos para después. </p><p>-Bueno, Mikatsuki ya se adelantó-mencionó el peli azul, Boruto inclino la cabeza confundido y entonces noto que en efecto el gato se había subido a una de las cajas de comida para olfatear todo. </p><p>-Ahhh no, gatito malo, traje esto para Mitsuki ttebasa-gruño sujetando al gatito en sus manos y este solo le lamia la nariz como respuesta a su regaño, sin poderlo evitarlo Mitsuki soltó una pequeña risa por aquella escena. </p><p>Mientras Boruto se encontraba comiendo aprovechaba de sacar cualquier tema de platica que le fuera posible con su amigo, video juegos, técnicas ninja, nuevas películas que le proponía ir a ver juntos, diferentes cosas que deseaba hacer en su compañía y que el peli azul aceptaba, afirmaba con su cabeza o simplemente preguntaba de que se trataba, por eso mismo era que Mitsuki era su mejor amigo, no importaba el tema que fuera podía contar con que a este no le molestaría, más bien se interesaría y de paso él podía saber más sobre él, cosas que le disgustaban, le agradaban, así era la amistad, conocerse uno al otro y para él, Mitsuki era un misterio que él deseaba descubrir cada vez más. Cuando terminó de comer se tendió en la cama de su amigo, fingía jugar con uno de sus juegos electrónicos pero en realidad miraba a su amigo, este con una pelota de tenis jugaba con el pequeño gatito, este hacía algunos movimientos graciosos antes de devolvérsela, aquello le daba ternura pero no por el animal, sino porque el peli azul se veía realmente entretenido con este, sin darse cuenta se quedó apreciándolo por unos momentos, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada de este y dejó escapar un suspiro, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, había una fragancia agradable que lo hacía sentir relajado, seguro, casi invitándolo a quedarse ahí para siempre. </p><p>-Ya va siendo hora de juntarnos con los demás-mencionó Mitsuki viendo el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche, haciendo reaccionar con ello a Boruto que sacudió su cabeza. </p><p>-Pero, apenas probaste un bocado-bufo este pues el plato de su amigo estaba tal como se lo había dado, con unas leves excepciones de lo que el gatito le había robado. </p><p>-Yo no necesito comer-fue su respuesta mientras tales palabras hicieron que Boruto dejara de jugar, se quedó pensando y en efecto no recordaba en ningún momento haber visto comer al más pálido -Muchas gracias-añadió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su mascota. </p><p>-¿Por qué?, al final no comiste nada-bufo sin poder evitar hacer un puchero. </p><p>-Por venir a verme-respondió mientras el cuerpo de Boruto no pudo evitar ponerse tenso-Me gusta mucho estar contigo-añadió provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del rubio. </p><p>-No digas cosas como esas ttebasa-bufo desviando la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas le ardían. </p><p>-Es la verdad ¿eso es algo malo? - cuestiono inclinando su cabeza en señal de confusión. </p><p>-Ahh no, no lo es, solo.....prométeme que solo lo dirás cuando estemos solos ttebasa-bufo molesto por como nuevamente se quedaba sin palabras ante la honestidad con la que hablaba. </p><p>-Entonces ¿volverás a visitarme? -cuestiono mientras el rubio lo miraba de reojo, aún con esa expresión serena y relajada en su rostro, él podía ver una clara emoción en esos ojos. </p><p>-Bien, pero más vale que para la próxima si comas, sino tu harás el desayuno-respondió mientras apagaba su juego para poder guardarlo aunque ni lo había usado. </p><p>-No es difícil, solo tendré que tener hamburguesas para que estés feliz-respondió a lo que Boruto quería quejarse, pero para su mala suerte, también era verdad. </p><p>El sentimiento de estar reunidos los cuatro en aquel lugar siempre hacia a Boruto sentir como que nada había cambiado, Sarada lo regañaba con que se tomara las cosas enserió, él le decía que era muy pequeña para ser tan gruñona, Konohamaru los tenía que detener a ambos mientras Mitsuki solo los observaría con una sonrisa en señal de estar entretenido con ello, las misiones sin embargo aún estaban restringidas por ser simples genin, más que algo de ninja eran tareas domésticas que la gente por X motivo no podía hacer por ellos mismos, el único desafío real fue cuando se les asigno hacer de guardia a un hombre que debía hacer negocios en un poblado vecino, mientras Sarada y Mitsuki acompañaban al hombre, Konohamaru y Boruto hacían de guardia en los lados del camino saltando entre las ramas de un árbol, las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando un grupo de bandidos se hizo presente en mitad de aquel viaje, sonriendo y exigiendo que entregará todo lo que llevaba Boruto no pudo evitar rodar la mirada. </p><p>En cosa de momentos ya habían sometido a la mayoría de los bandidos, sin embargo el último que quedaba dio un particular silbido, una señal y entonces más hombres surgieron de los lados del camino en señal de que tenían planeada una emboscada, con una desventaja numérica el problema estaba aumentando, más aún cuando la mayoría no se enfocaba en ellos sino en su cliente que temblaba en su lugar, Sarada y Mitsuki se pusieron a su lado con su kunai en mano, desviando con estos las armas de aquellos hombres y dejando a Konohamaru y Boruto encargarse de los demás, poco a poco ambos lograban hacerlos retroceder, sin embargo cuando una flecha se clavó a los pies del rubio este pudo notar otra amenaza, un hombre en lo alto de un árbol, con arco en mano se disponía a arrojar otra más, sin dudarlo salto a un árbol, dispuesto a hacerse cargo de este al momento que soltaba otra flecha, logró esquivarlo pero entonces escucho un gimoteo de dolor, aquel objeto había rosado una de las mejillas de Mitsuki dejando un leve corte, el cuerpo de Boruto se puso tenso, si se hubiera desviando un poco más le hubiera atravesado la cabeza, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, un sudor frío se hizo presente en su cuerpo y las imágenes de su sueño se hacían presente en su mente. </p><p>"Puedo hacer otro"</p><p>Ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio, teniendo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que aquel hombre le lastimara con su arma, aun así fue un error, la rama en la que aterrizó estaba en una mala condición y por ello se rompió ante su peso. </p><p>-¡Boruto! - grito Sarada con ello alertando a los demás, aquella distracción fue de provecho a los bandidos que soltando una bomba de humo se dieron a la fuga, el rubio cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto del suelo, estando seguro que dolería pero algo lo sujeto con firmeza, deteniéndolo en medio de su caída para dejarlo suavemente en el suelo, abrió sus ojos confundido, noto entonces como los brazos estirados de Mitsuki estaban enredados en su cintura mostrando que fue el quien lo salvo. </p><p>-¿Estas bien? - cuestiono soltándolo mientras el rubio asentía, el peli azul volvió sus brazos a la normalidad para poder acercarse y asegurarse de eso. </p><p>-Lo siento, me distraje-murmuró desviando la mirada. </p><p>-Está bien, lo que importa es que el señor esté a salvo-le calmo Konohamaru pues esa era su único objetivo, sus miembros de equipo asintieron para hacerle sentir mejor pero este no dijo nada, volviendo a retomar el camino se vieron entre sí algo preocupados, pues ese incidente no era la primera vez que ocurría en esta semana. </p><p>Por respeto al joven decidieron no decir nada más, una vez el cliente se encontró a salvo este les agradeció firmando que su misión fue cumplida, mientras volvían a la aldea Boruto se mantenía en silencio, apenas escuchando lo que estos decían pues estaba enfocado en otras cosas, más bien, miraba la espalda del peli azul sintiéndose un tonto, casi se hacía daño por estar distraído, sabía que su amigo se podía cuidar solo pero aun así ese sentimiento tomaba el dominio, le hacía perder la concentración y con ello cometer errores, una vez en la aldea se alejó de todos ellos sin que lo notarán, no necesitaba un regaño en esos momentos, ya tendría uno cuando su padre viera el informe de su misión, había un solo lugar que podía hacerle sentirse bien en esos momentos, un lugar el cual siempre había considerado su favorito pues no era uno fijo, ese era el techo de un tren que daba la vuelta alrededor de la ciudad, el motivo de que le gustará no era sólo la vista que tenía desde ahí, sino también como el viento se sentía en su rostro, la sensación de movimiento y como si este fuera a quitar sus problemas, sabía que no sería así, pero aun así le daba un leve momento de paz que él sabía necesitaba. </p><p>-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-una voz le hizo voltear la mirada, noto a Mitsuki asomándose por una de las ventanas del vagón, en un ágil movimiento este salió para poder subirse al tejado del tren y acercarse a él-¿Por qué estás tan solo? -cuestiono curioso de que no fuera a su puesto de hamburguesas como solía hacer después de cada misión. </p><p>-Solo, quería pensar un poco ttebasa-murmuro mientras desviaba la mirada, sintiendo como este se sentaba a su lado estando bastante cercanos por el limitado espacio. </p><p>-¿Estas molesto?-cuestiono mientras el rubio negaba con su cabeza ante tal posibilidad, aun así con sólo ver la mirada azulada de su sol Mitsuki sabía era una mentira-¿Estas molesto conmigo?-cuestiono recibiendo nuevamente una negativa. </p><p>-No lo estoy, no contigo ttebasa-murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos, el peli azul se quedó observándolo y decidió arriesgarse para seguir con el tema. </p><p>-Sabes que puedes ser honesto conmigo, no te juzgaré-le animo a poder abrirse con el pero en lugar de ello el rubio se cruzó de brazos, permanecieron </p><p>-Mi padre me contó que fuiste a buscarme a su laboratorio-mencionó provocando que este abriera sus ojos de sorpresa.</p><p>-.....-</p><p>-¿Es eso lo que te afecta?, ¿saber que soy un fenómeno?-cuestiono interpretando por ese silencio que tenía la razón. </p><p>-¡No!-negó con fuerza sin querer que se hiciera la idea equivocada -No es....eso no es-titubeaba sin saber cómo expresarse. </p><p>-¿Entonces?-</p><p>-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo-confesó finalmente mientras apretaba uno de sus puños-He tenido estos pensamientos raros sobre ti, pesadillas, sé que debo superarlo, alegrarme que estés aquí pero....tengo miedo de que te vuelvas a ir, que no sea capaz de alcanzarte esta vez y alguien vaya a matarte, no me gusta la idea, no quiero pensar que te vayan a reemplazar como si fueras un juguete-murmuró teniendo que aceptarlo finalmente, tenía miedo, miedo de que el joven a su lado lo abandonara otra vez, que lo vieran como amenaza y lo eliminarán, más aún,</p><p>-No soy humano, aún te guardo muchos secretos más y también, soy raro-comenzó a decir Mitsuki mientras se quedaba observando al frente-Pero también, esto es lo que soy yo, esta es mi personalidad-siguió hablando captando con ello la atención del rubio. </p><p>-Mitsuki-</p><p>-Nadie me obligó a hacer todo eso, nadie me hizo venir a esta aldea, conocerte a ti y a los demás, todo eso, lo decidí yo mismo-una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, recordando bien esa experiencia la cual aun cuando fue dolorosa fue lo que le recordó que era vivir-Todo eso es mi propia voluntad, también fue eso </p><p>-Tu voluntad-</p><p>-Es lo que me hace quedarme aquí, para poder estar cerca de la persona más especial de mi vida-decía mientras Boruto podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido-Quiero quedarme aquí porque tu estas aquí, no quiero separarme de mi sol nunca más-dijo observando al rubio que sentía su rostro arder por tales palabras, nuevamente estaba ahí, esos ojos amarillos que nunca parecían mentirle, mostrando que siempre cada vez que se trataba de él era honesto, poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y soltó un suspiro. </p><p>-No tienes remedio, siempre dices cosas tan vergonzosas ttebasa-bufo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. </p><p>-¿Boruto?-murmuró por como la mano de este sujetaba la suya suavemente. </p><p>-Pero es exactamente eso lo que me gusta tanto de ti, así que no te vayas de mi lado nunca más ttebasa-le pidió sabiendo que debía darse por vencido, así era Mitsuki y no le quedaba más opción que dejarse adorar por aquel joven y sentirse feliz por ello. </p><p>Era ese cálido sentimiento que se manifestaba en su pecho aquel que le decía que todo estaba bien, no importaba lo que fuera Mitsuki, no importaba que hubieran más como él pues ninguno de ellos era importante para él, únicamente lo era el joven a su lado, aquel que podía calmarlo y alterarlo en un solo segundo, el mismo que le hacía querer arriesgarlo todo para estar a su lado, al igual que el único que podía hacerlo sentir como la persona más importante del planeta, solo existía un Mitsuki que le generaba todas esas cosas, sus ojos buscaron los del otro, amarillo y azul encontrándose, ninguna palabra saliendo de sus labios, simplemente acercando sus rostros para que estos se encontrarán, un tacto tan suave como cálido, algo natural y al mismo tiempo extraño para ambos, más bien algo nuevo que les daba gusto experimentar en compañía del contrario, al momento de separarse ambos parecieron reaccionar a lo que había hecho, un rubor se hizo presente en ambos y una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros, como si aquello no hubiera sido más que una travesura aunque sabían significaba mucho más. </p><p>-¿Eso estuvo bien? -cuestiono Mitsuki sintiéndose algo extraño por ese calor recorriendo su rostro. </p><p>-Estuvo perfecto ttebasa-respondió mientras se acomodaba en su hombro nuevamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Mitsuki mientras abrazaba al rubio por su hombro, apegándolo más a él mientras el tren seguía su movimiento. </p><p>Cuando el cielo comenzó a cambiar de color era ya una señal de que el momento de separarse había llegado, bajaron de aquel tren para poder caminar por las calles de la ciudad, el manto nocturno servía como un modo de ocultar el hecho de que sus manos estaban unidas, cuando llegaron al lugar donde solían reunirse como equipo supieron que era el momento de separarse.</p><p>-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya-susurro Mitsuki mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de su sol, viendo como este hacia una mueca en señal de que no quería eso-Nos veremos mañana-le aseguro antes de darle la espalda, más sin embargo no llego a dar dos pasos antes de que la mano del rubio volviera a sujetar la suya.</p><p>-Mitsuki-le llamó y el mencionado volteo la mirada observando curioso como el rubio lucia sonrojado -¿Podrías pasar la noche conmigo?-le pidió desviando su mirada un poco apenado por tal petición, sin embargo para Mitsuki fue algo que le agrado, pues el tampoco sentía que era el momento de decirse adiós por ese día.</p><p>El silencio de la casa era una señal de que nadie había llegado aún, sus pasos resonaban conforme se dirigían a la habitación del rubio, una vez ahí Boruto se sentó en su cama sintiéndose algo nervioso, su mejor amigo lo estaba observando de un modo diferente, amigo, dudaba en que eso fueran ahora, algo había cambiado, lo sabía pues cuando este se acercó a él no dudo en besarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, un ardor se hizo presente en su pecho, ¿podía provocarlo eso un simple amigo?....no, él sabía que ahora ellos eran algo más, que ahora eran conscientes de que tan importante eran el uno para el otro, el rubio cayo acostado en su cama, el peli azul sobre el mientras sus labios seguían acariciándose, poco a poco una llama haciéndose presente en ellos buscando más, los brazos de Boruto se enredaron en el cuello del otro, manteniéndolo apegado a él, buscando sus labios cuando se separaba para respirar, sintiendo como aquel simple tacto se iba haciendo una placentera adicción, no sabía a donde iban a llegar con ello, pero deseaba averiguarlo.</p><p>Un sentimiento de ansiedad se hizo presente en ambos, sus manos comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo del contrario, queriendo conocerlo y hacer aquello un tacto mucho más íntimo, las frías manos de Mitsuki entraron en la playera de Boruto, un gemido salió de sus labios por ello, cada roce con su piel era una descarga que lo hacía temblar, su chaqueta fue retirada, su playera fue arrojada lejos, con su parte superior expuesta ante los ojos de su compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa mirada sobre él no era calmada ni agresiva, más bien mostraba que le gustaba la escena frente a él, lentamente los labios de Mitsuki comenzaron a besar su pecho, un suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio por ello, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando beso uno de sus pezones, haciendo que se retorciera al tenerlos sensibles, una leve mordida hizo que dijera su nombre, algo que solo motivó más a su compañeros a seguir con sus caricias, dejando pequeñas marcas de besos a medida que descendía a su abdomen, sujetando suavemente el</p><p>-Que lindos-sonrió Mitsuki cuando al bajar los pantalones vio como este usaba unos boxers de color rosa con un elástico negro.</p><p>-A-Antes eran blancos ttebasa-gimoteo intentando excusarse apenado pues nunca esperaba que la gente viera su ropa interior, después de todo, por algo se usaba debajo de la ropa.</p><p>-¿Y esto?-cuestiono apretando suavemente el bulto que se encontraba en la entrepierna de Boruto, las orejas de este ardieron por ello pues una erección estaba escondida debajo de aquella prenda.</p><p>-Eso es tu culpa ttebasa-gimió suavemente, temblando por como este seguía masajeando esa zona, provocándole fuertes escalofríos y que una leve humedad se presentara en la tela, Mitsuki sonrió al escuchar tales palabras, sabiendo que esa prenda no era necesaria la fue deslizando lentamente por las piernas del rubio.</p><p>Una vez la tela abandonó totalmente su cuerpo Boruto no pudo evitar sentir deseos de cruzar sus piernas, estaba desnudo frente a Mitsuki, expuesto totalmente ante él y un sentimiento de vergüenza le recorría, sin embargo al mismo tiempo deseaba que este lo viera así, no quería tener secretos con él, deseaba que el supiera todo de él, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, todo eso quería enseñárselo pues también quería conocer todo de él, en un rápido movimiento los papeles se invirtieron, el rubio quedando sobre el peli azul para besar sus labios, sintiendo como las manos de este tocaban su piel expuesta, su espalda, cintura, presionando suavemente sus dedos dejando pequeñas marcas.</p><p>-No es justo que solo yo esté avergonzado ttebasa-se quejó Boruto mientras el peli azul se reía suavemente de esas palabras, las manos del rubio se movieron para así poder quitar la cinta de esa yutaka, haciendo que la tela abandonara a Mitsuki revelando una playera negra y unos pantalones cortos que usaba debajo, la siguiente prenda fue aquella que protegía el torso, perdiéndose en su habitación junto a las otras dejando la piel pálida del otro a su vista y sin duda era algo agradable, por último desabrocho la prenda inferior, Mitsuki elevó su cadera para ayudarlo, la sorpresa fue notoria en el rostro de Boruto por cómo no llevaba ropa interior, aunque también, había algo que lo había dejado impactado</p><p>-¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono viendo curioso por como el rubio había dejado la tela en sus rodillas sin bajarla por completo.</p><p>-"¡¿Por qué se lo hizo tan grande ttebasa?!"-gritaba Boruto en su cabeza sin poder creer el tamaño que poseía su amigo, cruzó levemente sus piernas en señal de vergüenza pues la diferencia entre ambos era demasiado notoria, Mitsuki se acercó al rubio para poder besar sus mejillas, acercándolo nuevamente a él notando como este cubría su entrepierna con sus manos.</p><p>-Quiero verte-le pidió sujetando suavemente sus manos, el rubio desvió la mirada apenado por tales palabras, aun así no se resistió, desnudos uno frente al otro sus miradas intentaban grabar esa imagen, las piernas de Boruto se separaron, guiando su cadera para que finalmente su pene erecto y el de su amigo se rozaran, un agradable escalofrío les recorrió mientras poco a poco esa fricción entre ambos se volvía más intensa, un placer recorría sus cuerpos y el solo saber quién era el que lo provocaba lo hacía más fuerte.</p><p>-Ahhh....Mitsuki-gimoteo Boruto viendo sonrojado como el pene de su amante era más grande por una cabeza, se sentía algo apenado por ello, sin embargo entre más crecía ese calor en sus cuerpos ese sentimiento de vergüenza se volvió uno de lujuria, movió su mano para poder tocarlo, delinear con sus dedos el largo desde la base a la punta expuesta, una necesidad se hizo presente en él, un impulso que se hacía más grande con solo sentir la hombría de su amante y relamiéndose los labios no pudo controlarlo más.</p><p>-¿Boruto?-susurro viendo como este se separaba de el para apoyar su rostro entre sus piernas, frotando la enorme hombría de Mitsuki en su rostro, sintiendo un aroma intoxicante y adictivo inundar su nariz-Ahhh-un gemido de placer y sorpresa salió de sus labio, la lengua de Boruto comenzó a recorrer de la base hasta la punta, curioso de saber que sabor tendría su amante y la respuesta fue que deseaba más.</p><p>-Mmm....sabes bien Mitsuki-      -Gracias por la comida-susurro antes de abrir su boca, comenzar a introducir esa dureza en esta temblando por solo sentir como se frotaba en su lengua, impregnándola con su sabor a medida que cada vez iba ingresando más.</p><p>-Ahh....B-Boruto, ¡¡mmm!!-Mitsuki tuvo que morder su labio cuando el rubio le dio una fuerte succión, sentir su hombría ingresar en esa cavidad húmeda y cálida era algo nuevo, placentero, saber que era su sol quien le hacía ello era aún más excitante que solo pudo dejarse complacer.</p><p>-"Tan grande....Mitsuki"-la mente del rubio estaba comenzando a nublarse, únicamente tenía la idea de meter esa dureza más profundo en él, su saliva comenzó a bañar todo el largo, superando la mitad pensó que había llegado a su límite, se quedó quieto para disfrutar ese sabor, dándole fuertes secciones sintiendo como palpitaba en su boca.</p><p>-Boruto.....perdón-susurro el peli azul antes de sujetar su cabeza y obligarlo a tragar el resto, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sorpresa por ello, sintiendo como llegaba hasta su garganta, sus manos se movieron dando pequeñas palmadas en las piernas del otro, finalmente logrando respirar por la nariz cuando esa hombría salió de su boca antes de volver a meterse de golpe.</p><p>Poco a poco aquellos movimientos fueron más constantes, Boruto se había visto obligado a relajar su garganta, dejar que la dureza de su amante entrara y saliera de su boca, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada más que disfrutarlo, entregarse sumisamente cuando ingresaba y succionarlo con fuerza cuando intentaba sacarlo, su propio pene erecto palpitaba con cada movimiento, el golpe de las bolas del peli azul en su mentón le hacía tener consciencia de que lo tenía todo, Boruto estaba enloqueciendo, lo sabía pues solamente podía desear más de ello, quería saborear a su amado hasta el final, escuchar sus gemidos, observar cómo se agitaba y sentir que era el culpable era un sentimiento tan placentero que su propia hombría comenzó a expulsar gotas de placer, un sabor distinto se hizo presente en su boca, uno más intenso, más agradable y al mismo tiempo una advertencia silenciosa de que ocurriría si no se detenía.</p><p>-"Va a acabar.....acabará en mi boca"-ese pensamiento solamente ocasionaba que el calor en su cuerpo continuara creciendo, un hormigueo se hizo presente en su abdomen, a cada estocada en su boca sentía que iba a enloquecer y escuchando un grito de su parte su boca fue llenada, sentía el pene de Mitsuki hincharse antes de introducirse por completo en su boca, expulsar su esencia masculina directamente en su garganta, dejando su sabor amargo y fuerte marcado en esta, obligando a Boruto a tragarse cada chorro que salía para no ahogarse y cada uno de estos solamente era un espasmo de placer que lo recorría, cerro sus ojos disfrutando hasta la última gota de aquella esencia, su respiración se agitó, su cuerpo se puso tenso y una explosión de placer recorrió cada uno de sus sentidos, un gemido prolongado y ahogado de placer quedó ahogado mientras su mirada se nublaba de placer.</p><p>-Ahh.....ahhh....lo siento-gimió Mitsuki sacando lentamente su hombría de su boca, soltando un último chorro en el rostro de este viendo como su sol dejaba de temblar con una expresión de placer en su rostro, bajo su mirada y encontró la causa de esto, Boruto había alcanzado su orgasmo también, su pene se encontraba palpitando a medida que chorros de semen eran expulsados de este, manchando las sabanas debajo de él y la sola vista de eso hizo que Mitsuki sintiera su cuerpo arder nuevamente, su pene permanecer erecto por aquella imagen sin poder creer lo erótico que podía ser su sol.</p><p>-"Acabe solo con chupársela, ¿qué pasa conmigo?"-pensaba Boruto agitado mientras veía su propio semen en las sabanas de su cama, aun así no estaba molesto, más bien estaba totalmente excitado por lo que su amante le provocaba, se relamió los labios antes de recoger con sus dedos su propia esencia y acercarse a Mitsuki para besar suavemente sus labios, sintiendo como este sujetaba su nuca para hacer aquel afecto más profundo, más intenso en que sus lenguas se encontraban, acariciándose mutuamente en señal de que ellos no había terminado-Se cariñoso ttebasa-susurro suavemente en su oreja.</p><p>-¿Uh?-murmuro mientras veía como este se acostaba en la cama, separaba sus piernas el enseñándole su pene nuevamente erecto, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado por el placer de ser observado Boruto le enseñó sus dedos manchados, sus mejillas ardieron cuando los posicionó en su propia entrada anal, masajeándola suavemente y respirando profundo ingreso dos de sus dígitos en su agujero.</p><p>-Ahhh...mmm Mitsuki-llamo el nombre de su amante haciendo que este se acercara, el peli azul sujeto sus mejillas para besarlo de un modo más intenso, una señal de que la sola vista de lo que hacía estaba afectándolo demasiado, haciéndolo desearlo más de lo que solía hacerlo y eso era lo que Boruto deseaba, sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a moverse dentro de él, pequeños gemidos de incomodidad ahogados en sus labios, temblando pero también sabiendo que debía hacerlo pues lo deseaba, quería entregarse a aquel que su corazón había elegido.</p><p>-Mi sol-susurro en su oreja provocándole un escalofrío, la mano de Mitsuki sujeto su miembro erecto para comenzar a masturbarlo, sus labios se depositaron en el cuello del rubio, dejando pequeñas marcas en este, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante él, haciendo que olvidara el dolor y sintiera placer, los dedos de Boruto poco a poco se movían más rápido en él, las caricias de su amante lo mantenían distraído, amoldaba su entrada anal preparándolo para lo siguiente, sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría pues pronto comenzó a gemir agudamente, un nuevo placer estaba surgiendo de su propio interior, llevándolo cada vez más a un punto sin retorno y finalmente a gemir aceleradamente.</p><p>-No....espera....Mitsuki ¡¡¡mmm!!!-gimoteo mordiendo sus labios cuando su espalda se encorvo, sus dedos habían encontrado algo en él, algo que no pudo evitar volver a presionar soltando esta vez un fuerte grito, la mano de Mitsuki, los besos de este en su cuerpo, sus propios dedos estimulando su zona anal, su mente no pudo procesarlo todo junto y gritando el nombre de su amante eyaculo, manchando tanto la mano de este como su propio abdomen, respirando agitado y cayendo a la cama sintiendo su cordura perderse en un mar de placer.</p><p>-Acabaste otra vez-sonrió Mitsuki observando su mano manchada del semen de su sol, este respirando agitado  saco sus dedos de su agujero temblando, sin poder creer que había tan rápido solo por esas sensaciones, el peli azul beso su mejilla, suavemente se posicionó entre sus piernas observando emocionado la entrada anal de su sol levemente dilatada -¿Estás listo?- cuestiono sujetando su pene erecto, apoyándolo en la entrada de este generando un escalofrío en ambos por la simple fricción.</p><p>-Hazlo-gimió deseándolo más que nada en esos momentos.</p><p>Las manos de Boruto sujetaron con firmeza los brazos del peli azul, sus dientes se apretaron cuando este comenzó a hacer presión, la punta empujando y finalmente deslizándose dentro de él, un gemido salió de sus labios, podía sentir como este a cada segundo iba invadiendo su cuerpo, uniéndose a él y abriéndolo más allá de lo que sus dedos habían alcanzado, sus mejillas ardían tanto como su rostro, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de su amante, ambos se miraban fijamente sin querer perder de vista al otro, en un punto las caderas de Mitsuki se detuvieron, observando fijamente a su sol sentía sus instintos dominarlo, esa mirada suplicante de que no se detuviera, ese deseo de tenerlo a su lado, como mecía sus caderas con las suyas, intentando hacer que continuara fueron aquello que le hizo perder el control, sus manos sujetaron con firmeza su cadera, hizo que la elevara y en un solo movimiento introdujo lo que quedaba de golpe, escuchando el erótico grito de éxtasis salir de su amado mientras las paredes anales de este se cerraban alrededor de su dureza.</p><p>-Boruto-gruño suavemente sintiendo como su interior lo apretaba con firmeza, las uñas de este se enterraban en sus hombros, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban mientras ninguno podía hacer ningún movimiento, la abrumadora sensación los tenía paralizados, estaban teniendo sexo, se entregaban uno al otro porque eso querían, porque eso deseaban sus cuerpos y sus corazones, jadeando del placer Mitsuki lentamente comenzó a salir de Boruto, </p><p>-Mmm.....¡ahhh!-gimió con fuerza apretando las sabanas de la cama, Mitsuki soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras aquel movimiento se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más intenso buscando con ello que el interior del rubio se acostumbrará a él, la fricción generaba un estímulo que los ayudaba a lidiar con la intensa sensación, poco a poco volviéndose más intensa, el dolor siendo reemplazado por el placer, las paredes anales de Boruto relajándose y una cálida sensación en su abdomen ocasionando que su voz comenzara a salir cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>La cama comenzó a rechinar por aquellos movimientos, los labios de ambos se encontraban una y otra vez, ahogando sus gemidos de placer mientras sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, el interior del rubio relajándose cuando su amante ingresaba y apartándose cuando intentaba salir, ordenando que se quedara unido a él, que siguiera dándole ese placer que hacia su mirada nublarse a cada segundo que pasaba, sus piernas fueron elevadas, descansando en los hombros de Mitsuki mientras este arremetía el cuerpo de su sol con mayor intensidad, intentando llegar cada vez más profundo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder, su corazón latir apresurado, su pensamiento calmado ahora desenfrenado por la vista frente a él, marcas de besos estaban en el cuerpo de su adorado sol, un hilo de saliva caía por su boca, sus gemidos solamente tenían su nombre en ellos, su mirada estaba fija en el mientras su pene erecto rebotaba por los movimientos, solo haciendo que sus instintos dominarán su cuerpo.</p><p>-¡¡Ahh!!, M-Mitsuki-gimió temblando cuando este golpeo algo en su interior, algo que lo hacía retorcerse, su pene comenzar a chorrear cada vez más, sintiendo como nuevamente se acercaba a su clímax por culpa de aquel hombre que lo estaba tomando.</p><p>-Boruto.....voy a-aquellas palabras hicieron que el rubio se apretara más fuerte, negándose a dejarlo ir, queriendo que este marcara con su orgasmo que le pertenecía al igual que a él, sintiendo como se acercaba cada vez más por como la intensidad de sus estocadas aumentaba, como una sensación nueva se hacía presente en su interior, permitiendo a Mitsuki deslizarse las rápido, golpear ese punto que hacia al rubio ver estrellas y finalmente rendirse ante aquella abrumadora sensación.</p><p>El grito que ambos soltaron resonó en la habitación, sus cuerpo se pusieron tensos al momento que alcanzaron el orgasmo, el semen de Boruto manchando tanto su abdomen como el de su amado, aferrándose a las sabanas hasta el punto de arrancarlas de su cama, sintiendo como la esencia masculina de Mitsuki llenaba su interior, tomando su inocencia y marcando con ello que era el primero, que siempre sería el primero a quien se entregó y ese sentimiento le hizo sonreír, la calidad sensación se extendió por unos segundos que parecían más, sus labios se acariciaba suavemente, haciendo pequeños sonidos hasta que un sonoro gemido de ambos marco el final de ese mágico momento, Boruto acarició suavemente su abdomen, sintiendo el semen de su amante aún en su interior dándole una agradable calidez, un gemido salió de sus labios cuando este salió, temblando sentía su agujero muy abierto al igual que un líquido parecía salir de él, viendo como su amado se encontraba agitado por la intensa experiencia, extendió sus brazos para él, viendo como le sonreía y se acercaba para corresponder su abrazo, sus cuerpos aún cálidos apegándose mientras caían en la cama, dispuestos a descansar.</p><p>-Te amo ttebasa-susurro suavemente mientras sentía las manos de este rodeaban su cuerpo, no sentía que fuera necesario decirlo pero quería hacerlo, quería dejar en claro que el motivo por el cual lo quería a su lado no era capricho o un afecto de amigos, sino que más bien era porque para él era la persona más importante en su vida.</p><p>-Nunca más me iré de tu lado, mi sol-susurro mientras besaba su frente suavemente, el rubio sonrió por aquellas palabras mientras se abrazaba a él, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de este disfrutando escuchar esos suaves latidos, dejando el silencio llenar la habitación que había sido testigo de tal apasionado acto de dos jóvenes que solo deseaban estar juntos.</p><p>Mientras el cansancio comenzaba a dominar sus cuerpos y sus mentes Boruto supo que no tendría más pesadillas, pues cada vez que estaba en compañía de Mitsuki cualquier duda salía de su mente, ese joven a su lado pudo haber sido creado, puede que hayan miles de clones dispuestos a tomar su lugar si se rebela, pero para el solamente existía un Mitsuki, solo había un joven que podía hacerlo perder la cabeza, avergonzarse de su honestidad, los cumplidos que le daba y más aún, como lo llamaba, pues ahora entendía porque Mitsuki decía que era su sol, esa era su manera especial de poder expresar sus sentimientos, de dejarle en claro que para él era un ser tan importante como vital en su vida, era la manera en que él decía que lo amaba y Boruto honestamente ya no se quejaría de ello, a final de cuentas.</p><p>Lo hacía sentirse único.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>